


Soccer and Sunshine

by misa_pisa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Salvatore school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pisa/pseuds/misa_pisa
Summary: Josie is asked to join her schools soccer team, by no other than the captain herself.Josie had always admired Hope from the far and now gets the chance to train right beside her. The two of them start to spend a lot of time together during privat soccer lessons and math tutoring. In between looks, talks and jokes the feelings between them start to grow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
This is my first story on here and also my first story I have written in English.  
If you notice any mistakes I will gladly take your advice.  
I hope you will like it and I wish you a happy reading!

The bleachers were cold under Josie, but the spring air was warm around her face and her upper body. Her eyes wandered around the soccer field, girls in their blue and white soccer outfits were running on the green grass.

Josie often found her way to the bleachers to watch the soccer players train for their next game. Her friends thought she liked to do her homework out here, but if Josie was being honest, she only came here to watch a certain auburn-haired girl practice her game.

As she thought of the girl, she automatically searched for Hope on the field.

Thanks to the colour of Hopes hair it wasn’t really hard to spot her under all the girls.

She was running after the ball screaming something at her teammates. Her hair was tied in a ponytail which was messy from all the running. You could see a few grass stains on her shoes and her long white socks. Her face was red, and you could see that she was sweating. Hope tried to catch up with the ball but when she couldn’t she slowed down, put her hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath.

A blond girl who was on Hopes team yelled something at her, she didn’t answer but she started to run again and smiled in her teammate’s direction.

Josie inhaled deeply, seeing Hope like this certainly was hot. She smiled to herself as her eyes followed the blue-eyed beauty around the field.

Shortly before practice was over Josie made sure to leave. Even though she was here pretty frequently, she did not want to cross ways with one of the players and then explain why she was here. ‘Watching Hope’ was probably not the best answer, it would turn into a rumour and in the end all of Salvatore High would think she was stalking Hope.

Josie got her backpack form her locker and started to make her way home.

She walked down the walls of her High school the next day, making her way to her locker. Right next to her were Lizzie and MG talking about something that Josie was paying no attention to.

“Isn’t that right Josie?” Lizzie looked at Josie expecting her to answer “Huh?” Josie had no idea what her sister wanted her to say, she honestly didn’t even know what subject they were talking about. “Oh my god Josie, you cannot leave me hanging like this” Lizzie complaint “Sorry Lizzie” was Josie’s short answer, but it didn’t sound like she really meant it. “Where are your thoughts at, Josie?” MG was always too curious for his own good. Josie couldn’t resist the smile as she looked at the floor and started to walk a little faster. “Nothing” she replied and made sure her twin and MG couldn’t see her blush.

“Since when is Hope’s name Nothing?” whispered Lizzie to Josie so MG wouldn’t hear her. But MG had already forgotten about Josie being absent.

Lizzie was the only person that knew about Josie’s crush on Hope and she wasn’t planning on expanding the field of people that knew, it’s not like she had a chance with the captain of the soccer team.

At the next corner the twins said their goodbyes to MG and walked in silence to their lockers. They arrived without saying a word and Josie opened her locker as Lizzie opened the own next to her. As usual Lizzie was done faster and closed her locker, a few books in her arms. The blond girl leaned over to her sister and kissed her cheek, and said a quick ‘bye’ to Josie and started to make her way to class. Josie loved her sister to death but was glad she didn’t share the same schedule as Lizzie. She didn’t have one class with her twin and was especially glad Lizzie wasn’t in the class she shared with Hope because Josie would never hear the end of it.

She searched for her math book and put it on top of the other books in her arms.

Having gathered all the things she needed for the first few lessons she closed her locker.

The brunet jumped in fear as she saw a person leaning on Lizzies locker “Oh my god” the words escaped Josie’s lips. “Even though I like the ring of it I’m sadly not god” said Hope with a big smirk on her lips “Hi” she added shortly after. “Hi” said Josie with one hand on her heart “and I said that because you scared the crap out of me not because I think you're god” realizing Hope could take it as an Insult she made sure to say “Not that you don’t have the potential to be a god, I think you would make a great god I could only wish for a god like you I mean-“

“Josie, breathe” Josie did as she was told, feeling her cheeks getting hot and hoped she wasn’t as red as she felt.

“You’re cute when you ramble, but I wasn’t looking for you to have a conversation about god” Josie blushed even more as she heard the word cute, but then looked at Hope with a strange look mixed out of confusion and hope “You were looking for me?” She smiled a heart-warming smile which Hope couldn’t help but return.

“Yes, I was looking for you” the smaller girl answered, “I noticed you were hanging around at our practice again yesterday.” Oh Shit, there it goes, Josie was fucked. If it was possible Josie grew even more red, which made Hope chuckle a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be awkward, I sometimes do my homework on the bleachers and if it makes you guys uncomfortable, I will stop, and you will never see me again. I mean you will see me again in school, but just not there during your training. It would be pretty hard to avoid all of you in the school halls so that I can’t do- “ Josie abruptly stopped talking as she watched Hope, who was once again smirking, bite down on her bottom lip.

“I’m not here because my Team and I are uncomfortable with you being there.” “Oh thank god” Josie exhaled the air she was holding “I actually wanted to ask you if you were interested in joining our team?” Josie did not expect that at all, she stared at Hope who was brushing her hair out of her face. Josie got kind of lost in the view and only snapped out of it as Hope added “I thought because you always watch our training you might wanted to play but I totally get it if you do not want to join” “I honestly never really thought about joining” answered Josie “but I’ll think about it.” Hope smiled at that “That’s all I want to hear, let me know when you made a decision.” Josie only nodded and the girls both said a quick goodbye before Hope turned around and started walking away. After a few steps the auburn-haired girl turned around again, signature smirk already on her lips, and said “And just so you know, if you decide not to join the team, I kind of like knowing you’re watching me train.” Hope turned around and walked away, leaving a completely stunned Josie behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saltzman family was having dinner as Josie told them the news “I was asked to join the soccer team” “Oh that’s great honey!” her Dad made sure to show support while her sister already had one of her comments in store “I thought _you_ didn’t like sports Josie?” It was a legitimate question, but the way Lizzie said it was getting at Josie. Lizzie was doing gymnastics since she was five and Josie soon realized she really liked the attention. Lizzie had a thing for competition, so everything the twins did together she turned into one. Josie didn’t need anymore competitions in her life so she never made the effort in getting into any kind of sports, so Lizzie just thinks she doesn’t like them.

“Lizzie, If Josie would like to join, then I’m sure she will be great at it.” Her Dad stood up for her “Thanks Dad” Josie said, and Lizzie couldn’t help but say “You’re only joining because of Hope.” Josie didn’t answer, and her Dad chose to ignore Lizzies comment. Josie knew that Lzzie wasn’t completely wrong but now that she thought about it, she actually would really like to join the team, to finally try to do some sports.

When all three had finished their food, Josie confidently said “I think I will join the soccer team” “Yes, that’s my girl!” Her Dad congratulated her while Lizzie put on a fake smile.

The next day Josie did not go to watch the women soccer team train. Instead she was in the cafeteria actually doing her homework for once. Her eyes went to the clock above the door every five minutes. She knew exactly when practice was over and ten minutes before it was over, she made her way to the soccer field. Josie leaned against the bleachers next to the changing rooms. The coach blew his whistled announcing that practice was over, he gathered the girls around him and said a few words. After that the girls in blue and white made her way in Josie’s direction. With every step they took towards her she grew more nervous. Hope had already spotted the brunette next to the bleachers and was directly walking towards her and stopped in front of Josie. Both smiled a bit awkwardly at each other until Hope broke the silence “Hi again” “Hi” Josie almost couldn’t hold the stare of these blue eyes that burned their way into her own eyes. “So, do you have an answer for me?” The smaller girl asked “Oh yeah right, that’s why I’m here, I would like to join the team” Hope’s smile grew wider “Yeah?” she asked to make sure the brunette was serious “Yes” Josie answered and blushed slightly. “Yesss!” Hope squealed which made Josie laugh.

“Come on let’s tell the coach” Hope took Josie’s arm and as she stared the to walk backwards to get Josie to walk with her, her hand slid down Josie’s arm and landed on her hand which Hope didn’t let go and pulled Josie with her. In that moment Josie couldn’t think of anything else than Hopes hand in her own. Hopes hand was soft and warm and fit so perfectly into Josie’s own hand.

The talk with the coach went smooth and without problems, he was very nice and told Josie she was welcome in the team and she should come to practice starting tomorrow, it would take a week or so until Josie could get a Tricot, so she had to start with normal sports clothing for the start. Josie thanked him and made her way off the field with Hope. They walked in silence, when they arrived at the changing rooms it got a bit awkward because both of them did not know what to say. “I guess I will see you tomorrow” Josie finally had the courage to speak “Yes you will” Hope walked up to the door and put her hand on the handle. She smiled, and Josie immediately smiled back, but both girls did not say a word. The awkwardness made both of them chuckle a bit until Josie put up her hand made a small wave and said “bye” Hope returned the Words and Josie tuned around and walked to the school. Hope stared after her for a moment before she shook her head, looked down on the floor, smiling to herself and finally made her way into the Locker room.

Josie didn’t know anyone in this changing room and felt really out of place. Her clothes did not help the situation at all, she was the only own in something else than the tricot with the school colours. She had a smalltalk with the girl next to her, she was happy these girls wanted to at least try to get to know her and seemed to be nice. The bigger problem was Lizzie, who avoided her twin this day completely what showed Josie just how much Lizzie wanted to be the only own to be good at sports. But Josie comforted herself with the thought that she finally did something she really liked to try.

Right on the time the Blonde girl next to her, whose name was Sarah, ran out of stuff to talk about Hope entered the room. She scanned the crowd, stopping her eyes as she saw Josie. The brunette practically light up as she made eye contact with Hope, smiling from one ear to another. She sat down next to Josie and greeted her with a smile and followed it up with “Hello sunshine” which caused Josie to blush a little, but she did not lose her smile for a second. “Hi” said Josie shyly, who was currently putting her Hair up into a ponytail.

“how was your day?” Hope asked as she lifted her shirt over her Head and got out of it. Josie gulped and made sure to look away while she answered the question “Pretty good, Not much happened, but math was pretty interesting” Josie was aware that nobody she knew really understood why she liked math, besides the fact that she had math together with Hope, she did actually really like the subject. She liked the rules and that mostly math stuck to his rules, not like languages who every second thing was an exception and done differently. Josie also liked math because it was the only subject in school Lizzie knew she could not at all keep up with Josie, so she stopped trying.

“What?!? You think math is interesting?” Hope looked at Josie and when Josie turned her head, she saw that the girl had a pretty shocked expression on her face. Josie also noticed that Hope had already changed into her sports bra and was now putting on her tricot pants. “I mean yes, I don’t know what everybody hates about it” Hope laughed at that “The thing I hate about is that I don’t get it” “yeah well if you don’t get it, it makes sense you don’t like it that much.” Josie smiled at Hope who smiled back into the chocolate eyes of Josie. “if you like it so much, I might ask you to help me out sometime” Hope winked at Josie who just had gotten rid of the blush only to get red all over again. “you got me on the team, so if you need help in math, all you have to do is ask” Josie replied, and watched Hope tie her shoelaces.

The team walked onto the field, they listened to the coach who introduced Josie to everyone and then got ready to do warm ups. After stretching and a few short warm ups, it was time to do some exercises, who took a lot, like really a lot, of strength out of Josie, god she really should have gone to the Gym more often.

Josie had no strength left as the coach finally called it quits with these exercises and started to make two teams to have a match. As he got to Josie he explained, she would not be playing until she understood the moves and told her to just watch today, so Josie sat down on the grass and watched the girls run around on the field.

At the end of practise the coach called Josie and Hope to have a short talk with him. All the other girls were already leaving as he asked the girls “Do you guys have anything to do after practice?” Both shook their heads and Hope added a “No”. “Good so can I ask you, Hope, to teach Josie here all the moves she needs to know for the start, so she can play as fast as possible on the team?” the coach looked at Hope who lost no time to say she would gladly do it. “So, Josie, is it ok if you and Hope practice like half an hour longer than the rest of the girls, for about two weeks so you learn everything?” “Yes, of course thank you both for offering this to me” Josie replied to her coach who smiled kindly back at her. “So, you two start tomorrow for today it’s enough.” the coach dismissed them. Josie thanked him again, and the girls made their way back to the changing room.

“So how did you like you first day?” Hope was wasting no time to start a conversation “I really liked it, even though I’m not at all in shape.” Josie lifted her shirt over her head and heard Hope say rather quiet “For not being in shape, you have a really good shape.” Josie turned her head to Hope who looked at her but seemed to be in thoughts. “What?” Josie ask a smirk on her pink lips. Hope looked in her eyes with a rather puzzled expression “Tell me I did not say what I think I said” Josie laughed as she saw a blush creep on Hopes cheeks, ‘so I’m not the only one who blushes’ thought Josie “I don’t know what you think you said Hope, but I heard something of me having a good shape.” And the shade of red in Hope’s face got darker in a matter of a second. The taller girl chuckled about the red face form the girl next to her “Your cute when you blush” Josie said with a wave of confidence and liked that the blue-eyed girl was now almost a dark shade of red.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie was a part form the soccer team for about a week now, she liked the practice. Somehow she could turn off her head while training and only think about how her body was pushed to its limits. The private lessons with Hope were the best parts of each day. It was easy for Josie to talk with Hope even though the lingering looks, all the teasing talks and the constant blushing made sure there was a good amount of awkward moments between them which all mostly ended in laughing. Josie was sure that Hope was the person who made her laugh more than anyone else did.

But on this Friday Josie could not concentrate at all. The whole day her thoughts were circling around Lizzie, who made a scene this morning, accusing Josie of stealing the only thing she had for herself, which obviously was sports. Josie did not fight back in the argument, so it wasn’t technically an argument, basically just Lizzie yelling at her and saying all the stuff about Josie not even being good at soccer. The blond twin told her she was only on the team to get Hope who never would lower her standards to Josie’s level. Josie’s heart became heavy as she listened to her sister, who was so deep in her anger there was no point in trying to reach her. It hurt to hear all this from her own sister, but Josie was tired of fighting and competing with her, so she just sat there and when Lizzie left, a silent tear rolled down the brunets’ face.

So, it wasn’t a shock Josie wasn’t really feeling the training, as she just heard a few hours ago she wasn’t good at it. Hope tried to talk to her in the locker room but when the taller girl only gave short answers and never made an effort to continue the conversation she stopped trying. Josie didn’t talk at all during the whole hour of practice and did also not look very thrilled to be here with Hope half an hour longer than the rest.

Hope saw that Josie was not in the mood to talk so she just started with the training. The first fifteen minutes went great, but after a short drinking break, which they did in silence, Hope showed Josie a specific kick. It was normal for Josie to need two or three tries to get it right, which was very impressive if you asked Hope, but today Josie seemed to be somewhere completely else, after like the tenth try, Josie groaned really loud and let herself sink into the grass. Hope rushed over to her and sat down in front of the girl, who had her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. “Hey, what’s wrong, most people need to practice this kick for a long time, don’t be frustrated. I’m sure you will get it soon” Hope tried to cheer up the girl, in a soft voice. But there was no reaction from the girl with the brown eyes she liked to look into so much.

That’s when Hope heard a small sniffle form the bundle next to her, oh shit was Josie crying? Hope tried not to freak out, she didn’t like to admit it, but she wasn’t really good with crying people, she just always feels so helpless and doesn’t know what the heck she should do. The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath and put an arm around Josie’s back. “Hey sunshine, do you maybe want to tell me what’s going on?” Hope’s voice had gotten even softer than before and Josie felt butterflies in her stomach, and the skin where Hope had her arm felt like it was burning, a good burn though.

With Hopes arm around her, she felt safer, which caused her sniffs to become louder and harder as the tears rolled down faster.

Hopes arm was even tighter around Josie now and her soft voice spoke just five words this time “Josie, please look at me” Josie lifted her head and slowly looked into Hopes face. For some reason her crying had stopped. And all she saw now was Hope who looked at her with so much worry in her eyes, she felt Hope’s hand wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks and then the soft voice, which sounded like the most beautiful thing Josie had ever heard, spoke once more “You can tell me what’s going on if you want, but you don’t have to, ok?” Josie nodded, all the butterflies in her stomach caused her to look away from Hopes eyes, which looked like the sky at the brightest day of the year.

“uhm it’s about my sister” Josie started but after that she fell silent once again. “her name is Lizzie, right? I see her around school” Josie nodded “yeah, Well, we kind off had a fight in the morning” “That sucks, I’m sorry. If you don’t mind asking what did you guys fight about?” Hope still sounded really worried. “Well, I guess it wasn’t really a fight. It was more of a confrontation.” Josie looked at Hope just to see her looking at her with a confused look before she turned her head away again and continued “Well Lizzie confronted me, with all this ridiculous stuff…” Josie look down at her hands, her arms were still around her knees and she started playing with her fingers, like she always did when she was nervous. “She said something about me only playing a sport to take away the only thing she doesn’t have to share with me, that I’m not good at playing soccer…” Josies voice broke and more tears escaped her eyes, she didn’t want to be like this, she didn’t want to cry in front of Hope, but she couldn’t help it, the tears just escaped her eyes. Josie felt Hopes arm back on her shoulders but before Hope could say anything Josie continued “And I wanted to tell her to fuck off, I wanted to tell her she should be happy for me because I found something that actually makes me happy, I like being here on the field. I like how I can forget about the rest of the world while I’m training, and if she couldn’t be happy for me than she should at least mind her own fucking business. _Her _telling _me_I took something away from her, when I stepped back from doing sports, just so she could have her stupid spotlight! I could have played soccer since I was able to walk, but I didn’t because I didn’t want more competition.” Her voice was really unsteady from all gasping for air and the held back sobs she couldn’t let out because she needed to say all these things. She had to let it out “At everything we do, she wants to be better, and every time I step back so she can actually be better. And I wanted to throw all of that in her face and tell her everything I did so she could be the winner, like someone actually enjoys losing, she never once thought I would like to win, no it was always Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Nobody even noticed I did it for her. I’m just a person who’s easily forgotten and nobody even turns around to look for Miss invisible. But today I just sat there and listened to her tell me all these horrible things. Because I’m just so fucking tired I don’t want to fight anymore, I do not want to compete with her anymore.” Sobs, Josie couldn’t hold in anymore, interrupted her speech for a short time. Hope got closer to Josie and drew circles on Josie’s back, with her thumb. “I like it here, and part of the reason I like it so much is because Lizzie couldn’t reach me here, when I was here, I could just turn off the world outside of the field. But today she took that from me, she took it and tried to make it in jet another stupid competition. And I don’t want to, but there’s always a part of me that believes her. I always listen and end up doing what she wants and I’m so fucking tired of it!” Josie broke down in sobs and Hope wrapped both arms around the taller girl who cried against her shoulder. Her hand would pat Josie’s back and she whispered little ‘sshh’s and told her that everything would be ok again.

Josie calmed down faster as Hope thought she would. The two girls sat in the grass, Hope’s arms still wrapped around Josie as she began to speak “I don’t know if you want to hear this right now, but I just have to say that you sister is completely wrong about you. You are amazing at soccer! Believe me, because I did start to play when I was five and have seen beginners train at age 5 to seventeen. And nobody learned so fast as you did. I wouldn’t be surprised if the coach wanted you to play in the next game in four weeks. And I think the only way to get rid of the Lizzie inside your head is not to let it bother you so much what she thinks. I know that it might be really, really hard, but what can she do to you here? On this field you are in charge! Lizzie is not here, and she probably would have a much harder time to learn these moves, than you.” Hope’s voice was clear and confident but still really soft. Josie felt the Vibration of her chest as Hope spoke, because they were still in a tight hug. Josie’s whole body felt as if it was buzzing and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm hug. “And who cares about competitions, who cares if you lose or win, all that counts is that you do your best. Please Josie at least try and do your best where ever you can and not sell yourself short, just so she can win, you’re so much better than that.” Hope inhaled deeply before she said “and for the record you are certainly not invisible to me” Josie started to smile as the butterflies in her stomach started to dance the cha-cha-cha.

Hope pulled Josie away from the hug and for the second time that day dried the tears on Josie’s face with her hands. “Now where is that sunshine smile of yours?” Hope asked, that was enough to make the smile appear on Josie’s face, as always the smile reached her beautiful chocolate eyes and it never failed to put an equally big smile on Hope’s lips.

The girls got ready to go home. As they were saying goodbye Hope leaned in and kissed Josie on the check and with the sentence “just do the best you can, and it will be enough.” She left Josie with a warm fuzzy feeling who spread through her body like fire.


	4. Chapter 4

“Josie, I need your help, it’s an emergency!” Hope came crashing into the changing rooms and made her way to Josie. “Oh god, did something happen?” “Yes, something happened I’m failing math” Josie relaxed a bit and looked at Hope “You had me thinking it was something serious!” “Me failing math is something serious!” Hope complained, and Josie was fast to say “Of course, I didn’t mean it like that, I just thought it was like a life or death situation” Hope sighed and let her hand slide down her face as she sat down on the bench. She looked pretty defeated and Josie immediately felt bad for the auburn-haired girl. She put on a smile and sat down next to Hope “Hey, don’t worry, I will help you. You can come over to my place after practice and we can go over everything together, ok?” Hope looked at her and smiled. her smile seemed tired, but she accepted the offer “Thank you sunshine.”

Josie loved the practice this afternoon. When she told Hope about her sister, it helped her let go of it and she now could again just enjoy the feeling she got when she trained.

The practice was over way to soon and the two girls were alone on the field to practice Josie’s skills. The atmosphere was light and comfortable, both of them made jokes and sometimes couldn’t help to stare at the other, a little longer than necessary.

Laughing, they made their way back to the changing rooms and got ready to leave for Josie’s house.

Josie didn’t live far from school, so they could just walk for about five minutes until they reached the house with the blue blinds and yellow curtains behind the windows. Josie opened the door and signed for Hope to walk in.

“You have a really beautiful home” Hope commented as she looked around the room she just entered “It’s so colourful.” Josie smiled at the compliment, and showed Hope to the dining area, in which the Saltzman family had placed a big wooden table. Hope put her books on the table and Josie lost no time to offer her a drink and tell her to please sit down.

A few minutes later they both sat at the table, two glasses of water in front of them. As they started to open their math books, they had a little small talk about their day.

About an hour later, Josie was trying to explain the use of the midnight formula to Hope. Hope looked down on her notes and compared them to Josie’s, she always seemed to get the first steps right but after that the notes would change completely.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows and tried to understand what she did wrong.

The taller girl watched Hope, ‘she’s cute when she’s concentrating’ Josie thought to herself and the butterflies, in her stomach, started to fly faster, as they already had. Hope looked up to her and asked, “so I just have to fill this in to the formula without dividing it by two?” “Why would you divide it by two?” Hope didn’t exactly know why she had done that during class. But the teacher had used an example where he divided the equation by two. So, Hope kept doing it with the rest of the equation. “I don’t know. Mrs. Park did it in class, so I thought you have to do it” Josie smiled a bit amused by the auburn-haired girl in front of her “Yeah Hope, but that was a completely other equation.” Hope did a deep sigh and leaned back in her chair. Josie had proven to be a very good teacher and she felt she had learned more in the past hour, than she had in the past year of math class.

Josie still smiled at the girl “You can wipe that smile of you face, this is not funny” Hope said as she put her hands on her face to hide her own smirk. She loved when Josie smiled at her, it let her feel so warm and beautiful.

Hopes words did not have the wished effect on Josie, who just started to smile even bigger.

She reached for Hope’s hands on her face on pulled them off. As she touched Hope’s skin, it felt like lightning bolts shot through her hand, to say the least, it felt totally amazing. The brunets smile was still on her face as Hope’s face appeared behind her hands “Come on, you almost got it. Let’s just finish this one equation and then stop for today. You still have time until the next exam, so we can continue another time.” Josie tried to motivate the tired Hope and it fortunately worked “Alright” Hope put on a small smile as she sat up straight and sighed again. The small girl stopped her movement for a second and looked down, Josie followed her eyes and realized she was still holding Hope’s hand. Her breath hitched a bit and she quickly let go of the source of warmth in her hand. As she looked up again, she met Hope’s eyes. The girl in front of her had pulled up on of her eyebrows and looked at her with her typical smirk.

As they looked at each other, a small blush creeped its way on both of their faces. Hope broke the awkward moment, when she reached for her pen. “So, what do need form an equation to fit into the midnight formula?” Josie started the exercise “It needs to equal zero” Josie nodded. Hope looked at the equation in front of her “But this shit does not equal zero!” Josie smiled again and asked, “What can you do about that?” “I don’t know” Hope studied the numbers in front of her, Josie waited patiently “Maybe you have to calculate minus two?” Hope didn’t at all sound sure, so Josie asked why she thought she should do that “If I calculate minus two,all the numbers, except zero, are on one side of the equation and it equals zero” “exactly!” Josie said happily that Hope got the question.

“So, all I have to do now is to put it in the formula?” Hope asked, “let me see” The brunet leaned a little closer to Hope to see the notes she had taken. “Yes you got it, now you only-” Josie looked up to Hope and realized she was closer to her crush than she thought, the closeness caused her to pause her words and take a deep breath before she continued “You only need to put it in the formula and then put it in your calculator and you have the results.” Both girls hadn’t moved an inch since Josie started talking, they just looked at each other, well more like admiring each other. Josie almost felt dizzy, but at the same time she felt like she never saw more clearly. She took in every detail of her face, she smelt Hope’s amazing scent, she smelt like flowers and honey. The brunet’s heart was beating like crazy, she thought it might just jump out of her chest. Hope leaned in, her sky-blue eyes fixed on Josie’s full pink lips. Josie eyes flickered to Hopes lips as she tried to calm down her breathing.

“Get a room you two!” Josie had never moved faster, she jumped back to her own personal space and tried to hide the blush that took over her face.

Lizzie walked into the room and over to the kitchen, her hair was still tied in a strong bun, which she always had during gymnastics practice.

“Hi Lizzie” the taller girl shyly greeted her sister and looked over to Hope who let her hair fall into her face to hide her own blushing face. Nobody spoke, Lizzie silently filled a glass with water and walked back into the dining area. “Seems like you finally got what you wanted form the soccer team, Jo.” Josie looked down on her hands, she didn’t want to answer her sister who still stood next to the table. She didn’t see her sister’s eyes who looked at hope, and made her understand she was talking about her.

“How about you mind you own damn business” Hope said confidently, causing Josie to look up again. The blush had disappeared from Hopes face and she was looking straight into Lizzies eyes, holding her stare.

“Excuse me? Josie is my business she’s my sister” Lizzie shot back “Oh yeah, if you were a good sister you would be happy Josie started playing soccer because she is really good at it.” Lizzie gasped, clearly feeling threatened. “And what do _you_know about sisters and family?” Josie saw something flicker over Hope’s face, Lizzie had clearly hit a nerve but just as fast the look had come it disappeared again. Hope stood up and walked over to Lizzie. The blond twin was about a head taller than Hope. But Hope seemed so confident and somehow daring that Lizzie backed away a few steps.

“I know a lot more about these things than you think Lizzie, and don’t you dare to use my family against me ever again!” Hope was furious “You think you have the right to say Josie is your business but let me tell you, you have lost that right the moment you let her step into your shadow and not help her out again. The moment you made her feel small, when you should have lifted her up and encourage everything she wanted to do with her life. You not only pushed Josie into your shadow, so you could shine, you also forced her to stay there for as long as she can remember. You think this makes you strong but let me tell you the only thing it makes you is sad. I’m sorry for you because apparently you don’t know how to genuinely love your sister and have her love you the same way.” Josie was in awe, even though Hope said some horrible things, the only thing Josie could think about was that angry Hope was hot as hell. She was really grateful to Hope for saying all this stuff and standing up for her.

Lizzie was shocked. She seemed like she had lost her voice. She was nervously looking around the room, looking at everything except Hope’s face. A few moments had passed and when she opened her mouth, looking directly into Hope’s eyes “Whatever” a shaky voice said and the blonde girl turned around and left the room.

Hope took a moment to catch her breath before she turned around to look at Josie, who stared at her. As soon as she turned around a really big smile appeared on Josie’s face, she immediately stood up, walked over to Hope and warped her arms around the small girl. Hope was a bit overwhelmed at first but as she felt Josie’s arms on her shoulders she relaxed and put her own arms around Josie’s waist. Hope buried her head in Josie’s neck and closed her eyes. Ironically the chocolate-eyed girl also smelled like amazing milk chocolate. “Thank you” Josie whispered into Hopes ear “thank you so much” and she hugged her a little tighter. For a few minutes they stood like that in the middle of the room, before they let go of each other.

They sat back down, and Hope took the glass of water to her lips and started to drink. “Can I ask you something?” The brunet didn’t look Hope in the eyes as she asked that. Hope put the glass down and swallowed “sure.” Fidgeting with her fingers Josie looked up directly into Hope’s eyes. Hopes heart sped up as she saw these eyes and looked at her, curious as to what her question was. “What did Lizzie mean when she said that comment about your family?” Hope’s face immediately droped and she looked away from Josie. The other girl regretted her question as soon as she saw Hope’s face “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” Josie didn’t like the thought of Hope forcing herself to tell Josie something personal, so she made sure Hope knew she only had to answer if she wanted to.

“It’s ok Josie, I don’t mind you knowing, It’s just not the easiest thing to talk about” she smiled at Josie but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“A few years ago, my dad, my mom and I were driving to my aunt’s place, which is not far from here. It was cold outside and there was ice on the road.” The girl in front of Josie looked down on her hands who were still holding on to the glass of water.

“We were blasting music, and we were all singing along to the song ‘I just called to say I love you’” She smiled sadly at the memory “The song was one of my mom’s favourites. And my dad looked back at me and took his eyes of the road for just one second.” Hope stopped talking and let go of the glass to let her right hand slide down on her face, after that she let the hand sink over her eyes. She breathed in heavily, Josie heard the shaking of her breath. Not knowing what she should do Josie reached out for the hand, which was still laying on the table and took it in her own hands. She started circling her thumb on the hand of the sad girl. Hope took away her hand from her face but didn’t look at Josie.

“They both died in that car crash.” A single tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away but a second was fast to follow slowly she started to speak again “It was the worst moment of my life, I was still conscious in the back of the car and screamed my lungs out form them to just wake up, to open their eyes and tell me that everything was going to be ok. I couldn’t move and was forced to look at their dead bodies for what felt like an eternity, until the ambulance and firefighters finally got there and got me out of there. Even though I hated to look at them in this state, I clung to their bodies as they started to take them away, I couldn’t bear the thought of them being away from me. I don’t remember the rest very clearly, but I think a firefighter had to tear me away from them and keep me there until they were gone, the next thing I know is that I’m at my aunt’s house where I have been living ever since.” Until the last sentence silent tears fell down her cheeks but as she finished a sob escaped her lips and she started to full on cry. Josie moved closer to the crying girl and for the second time in the past hour put her arms around her. Hope buried herself in Josie’s embrace and let her tears fall “I miss them so much” she said between sobs. “I know baby, I know” Josie said these words before she could think about it, but Hope didn’t seem to notice, she just let herself go in Josie’s arms. The taller girl petted Hopes back and told her to relax.

As the minutes went by Hope’s sobs slowly started to stop until she was completely silent but she didn’t move away from Josie. They stayed like that a little while longer until Hope slowly moved away from the brunet “thank you” she said, Josie only smiled her little sunshine smile as an answer.

They moved a little further away from each other “You know, I never told anybody this story, thank you for listening” Hope admitted “No, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” She smiled again and when Hope smiled back this time, her smile reached her eyes again.

They talked a little before Hope said she should probably go home “Let me walk you home” Josie asked, “Why would you do that? You are literally already home you would walk me just to make the same way home again.” Hope was confused but was still happy Josie had asked her, it was a really sweet gesture. “Because I won’t let a girl who was just crying in my arms walk around alone when it’s getting dark when I’m not 100 percent sure she is fine again and I am sorry but you’re not fine again so you will have to deal with me the whole way to your house” Hope blushed a bit, but accepted Josie’s offer to walk her. On their way to Hope’s house they talked about a lot of things, they talked about family and school and made a lot of silly and bad Jokes.

About ten minutes later they arrived at Hope’s house, the light was on behind the white curtains.

“I guess this means goodbye, _baby_” Josie suddenly blushed ten shades darker than her usual pink cheeks “Oh no, you heard me say that?” Josie asked embarrassed. “yes, I sure did.” Hope said laughing at Josie’s reaction. “Don’t worry it was cute.” Hope added which caused Josie to blush even more, but she couldn’t help a big smile appearing on her lips.

“Well since you heard me” Josie said as she leaned in and kissed Hope’s cheek for two good seconds. She took her lips off the auburn-haired girl’s cheeks and whispered, “Goodbye baby” It was time for Hope to blush in a deep red. “Goodbye sunshine” she said after Josie showed her the big smile of hers.

Josie turned around an walked a bit before she looked back and gave Hope a small wave before she disappeared in the dark.

Hope opened the door and got into the house. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, a big smile on her face as she thought about Josie. Her aunt appeared in the doorway to the living room and smiled at her “tell me everything.” Of course, her aunt had seen the interaction of the two girls through the window. “I really wish you would stop watching me through the windows, you know it could creep people out” Hope laughed as she walked up to her aunt and followed her into the living room to tell her about the girl she was falling in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

The second week, in which Hope had been training Josie was over and Josie started to train like the rest of the team. And finally, she could really play in the little games they always had at the end of practice.

The coach was really surprised to see that Josie had gotten better than half of the team in just two weeks. After seeing her play a few times he called her to him after practice.

Josie squealed after he told her he wanted her to play in the game against Mystic falls in one and a half week. “Really?” the tall girl couldn’t believe her ears. The blond coach, who always wore a baseball cap on his head, smiled and nodded to tell her he really meant it.

“Yes!! Thank you, thank you, thank, you!” Josie was beyond happy and was jumping up and down.

Hope waited for her at the gate to the field, this time it was her who leaned against the bleachers. She watched Josie run over the grass, with a huge grin on her face. The smile was really big, even for Josie. The brunet had gotten her tricot a few days ago and Hope couldn’t help but notice how good the blue and white clothes looked on Josie.

“Why are you smiling like that, sunshine?” Josie laughed as she took her crushes hands in her own still jumping up and down, wanting Hope to jump with her but the latter just smiled and let Josie shake her arms. “I can play in the next game!” she did a little happy-dance in front of Hope, who couldn’t help but laugh at the cute, happy mess that was Josie. “I told you, you will play in that game.” Josie stopped moving and hugged Hope “Thank you so much for teaching me!” They swayed back and forth as they hugged. “That was all you, you are a natural” Josie giggled against Hopes ear. Hope loved hearing that sound, it never failed to put a whole truckload of butterflies in her stomach.

“I still couldn’t have done it without you, so thank you” Hope blushed, she was happy they hugged, so Josie couldn’t see her face. “Yeah, you’re right, you need me” Hope said it as a joke and Josie knew that, but she still felt like these words were truer than Hope thought. She loosened her grip around the smaller girl, but let her right arm stay on Hopes shoulders. They walked back to the changing rooms to take a shower and get ready to go home.

The past week had been filled with school practice and tutoring Hope in math and Josie enjoyed all of it except school. School was always kind of a pain in the ass. At least she didn’t have any big test at the moment. Instead of studying she mostly was on the phone with Hope in the evening. At first, she had been surprised at how easily she could talk to Hope, it was really great talking with the auburn-haired girl, she made Josie feel understood and appreciated. Both girls were not shy about giving the other compliments and both of them loved it.

This Tuesday night Josie was, like most nights, talking to Hope over facetime. She put her cell phone in front of her on her desk, so Hope could see her, while she was drawing something on an empty sheet of paper, just so her hands had something to do. Hope was laying on her bed and had the phone in her hand while talking to Josie. “Hey Joise, would you mind coming over to my place tomorrow to do the math stuff?” “No of course not, but why?” the brunet replied still not looking up from the paper “Uhm My aunt, kind of, wants to meet you” Josie stopped abruptly what she was doing and looked up into the camera of her phone. “What?? Are you serious” Hope blushed so much that Josie could even see it through the bad camera of the phone. “Yes...” Hope spoke the word slowly and saw another of Josie’s typical smiles appear on her face. “Tell your aunt I would love to meet her”

Josie was getting extremely nervous as Hope and her got closer to her home. Hope and Josie were not dating, so why felt this like meeting the parents. On the other hand, they weren’t just friends either so maybe it was like meeting the parents. Josie played with the edge of her sleeve and she tried to even out her breathing. Hope heard the loud breather Josie did and looked over to her, she looked like a nervous wreck, it caused her to smile because she thought it was cute that Josie got nervous over meeting her aunt. But Hope also thought most of the things Josie did were pretty cute. The smaller girl carefully interwind their fingers together. Josie looked at her, forgetting about her fear for a second. Her hand fit so perfectly into Hope’s, the warmth coming from the other girl’s hand calmed her down instantly. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and the corner of her lips slowly made their way towards her eyes.

“Don’t worry she will love you” The rest of the way they walked in silence but never letting go of each other’s hand.

Hope opened the door of the house and let go of Josie’s hand to close it again behind them. As soon as the door closed a blond, beautiful woman appeared in the hallway. The brunet had no idea how she should act, but Hope jumped to her rescue. “Josie this is my aunt Rebekah, Rebekah this is Josie” the blue eyes of the girl looked back and forth between the two women, Josie clearly didn’t know what to do. To Hope’s surprise Josie took a step forward and put her hand out in Rebekah’s direction “It’s really nice to meet you Miss Mikaelson” Josie said as the older women took the girl’s hand and shook it “the pleasure is mine Josie, and please call me Rebekah.” Both smiled warmly at each other “I’ve heard a lot about you Josie” “Really?” Josie couldn’t quite believe that Hope talked about her with her aunt. “oh yes, this girl doesn’t really shut up about you” Rebekah gave Hope a small wink and Hope looked at her trying to tell her she should shut up with her eyes, while blushing about the words her aunt just said.

Josie giggled at that and enjoyed the scene that was before her, Rebekah put an arm around Hopes shoulders and kissed the top of the small girl’s head. Rebekah invited Josie into the living room and they chit-chatted mostly about Josie, because Rebekah kept asking questions about her life.

Josie happily answered all of them, she liked talking to Rebekah and sometimes asked her a question in between telling Rebekah about school and family. She soon found out that the woman in front of her must have had a pretty interesting life, she seemed to have travelled a lot and Josie loved to hear about it. Something about different cultures had always amazed her, she loved learning about how different people could live.

“But you came here to help Hope with her math class, I will let you guys get to it.” Rebekah let Josie off the hook and the two teenagers made their way to the dining table to begin their studying. Rebekah listened to them from the living room, she enjoyed hearing her niece so happy, making jokes and laughing about the things Josie said.

About two hours later Josie started to pack her things, so she could go home. Rebekah walked with them to the door and said her goodbyes to Josie “It was so nice to meet you” Rebekah said and decided to give the tall girl a hug. “You too” Josie answered as she hugged the women back. They let go of each other and Rebekah took a step back “Next time stay for dinner” Rebekah invited Josie “I would like that very much” Josie turned to Hope and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Both of them blushed as she did so “bye” Josie said Hope opened the door and Josie went outside “goodbye sunshine” Hope said not too loud so her aunt couldn’t hear her, she knew if Rebekah heard that she would never hear the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went by Josie grew more and more nervous, the day of her first game came closer and she didn’t know how she should act.

Hope tried her best to calm her down, by giving her a daily pep talk. Josie tried to talk to Lizzie to ask her for advice, she wanted to know what Lizzie did to calm her nerves before she had a performance. But Lizzie made it pretty clear she did not want to talk to Josie and for the first time Josie could walk away from Lizzie and not feel bad. She just took the comments of her sister and let them go as she walked away from the room of her twin.

Her dad was really excited for his daughters first soccer game and invited everybody he met. Josie loved that he cared so much, it let her feel special and for one of the first times she felt, what she thinks is what Lizzie had felt all these years before her.

And then finally the day was there. The soccer team was set free from school for the day and they took a school bus to get to the other high school of their city.

The team went into the changing rooms to get ready for warm ups. Josie put on her tricot and sat down on the bench, her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating really fast. Hope who was changing next to her saw the tight grip the tall girl had on the bench under her and kneeled down before her. “Hey Josie, everything is going to be just fine, you’re going to be great.” Josie nodded and tried to calm her breathing, Hope being in front of her, with her beautiful eyes, hair and lips, didn’t help at all with her heart, if anything that thing started to beat even faster. Even with her heart almost jumping out of her chest she started to feel calmer, she didn’t know how Hope did it, but every time she was near the blue-eyed girl, she felt herself relax.

The girls went out on the field and did their warm ups, after that they were told to go back into the changing rooms to wait until the game would start. They should stretch and keep themselves warm. Five minutes before the start, the coach came by and they formed a circle holding each other by the shoulder and screamed their school moto. The coach said a few nice worlds to wish Josie good luck on her first game and they screamed the moto once again. Before they made their way out of the field.

The bleachers were full of parents, siblings and friends cheering the team on as they ran on the field. Josie took her position on the field and took the time as the other team ran up on the field to look up to the bleachers and scan the crowd. The first familiar face she saw was her dads, he went all out and painted blue and white stripes on his cheeks. Next to him sat her twin sister. Josie was really surprised to see the blonde girl on the bleachers she did not at all expect to see Lizzie here. She could see MG and a few of his friends, she thinks their names were Rafael and Landon. She smiled, happy to see her friend. As she looked through the crowd, she found Rebekah sitting at the left end of the bleachers clapping in support of her niece.

Josie looked down on the field and thought about the thing that was just a few minutes away.

She looked up again and started to concentrate on the ball and as soon as she heard the whistle to announce the beginning of the game she started to run. Josie loved this game, she loved to run, she loved to kick the ball and she loved the way her team worked together.

The cheering of the people on the bleachers couldn’t keep her from concentrating on the play but it did give her confidence to play as good as she could.

When the whistle announced half-time, and the players made their way off the field and to sit down on the prepared benches and drink a lot of water, both teams had achieved two goals. Josie felt both, exhausted and like she could flip a whole table. Hope stood a few meters away from her and Josie was watching her as she decided she would use the water bottle to pour some water over her face. Josie almost dropped her own bottle as she watched Hope do that. The brunet swallowed hard as she watched the beautiful scenario in front of her. “damn” Josie whispered out and the girl next to her looked at her as she heard a sound coming from Josie “What did you say?” she asked. Embarrassed Josie smiled at the brown- haired girl next to her and made a waving move to show it was not important “Nothing” She told Penelope who nodded and turned back around to Sarah, who she had started a conversation with.

Before she knew it, Josie was back on the field taking her position. There was the whistle again and the teams started to play, they played even more aggressive because they both wanted to win badly. Once, the Mystic Fall team was really close to getting a third goal but Penelope, the amazing goalie of the Salvatore team, made sure that didn’t happen.

There was only a minute left on the clock, and the Salvatore school had the ball. Josie started to run in the direction of the goal when she was close enough, she signed to the girl with the ball that she was free and saw the ball fly in her direction. She successfully stopped the ball and made her way in the direction of the goal she dribbled around a mystic falls girl and when she was close enough, she made the kick she had so carefully practiced with Hope. She watched as the ball flew through the sky, she was holding her breath and saw as the ball flew passed the goalie and right into the green net of the goal. For a moment she just stood there and couldn’t quite understand that that just really happened. A pair of arms clapped her on the back and her teammates came running to her hugging her and screaming. Josie let herself be carried away with the happiness of her teammates and jumped up and down with them. Her eyes suddenly landed on Hope who stood a bit further away watching the scene, smiling widely. She caught Josie’s eyes and she smiled even wider. Josie smiled back as she made her way out of the group her teammates had formed. She ran in Hopes direction and saw Hope also starting to run towards her. As she came close enough, she slowed down and put her arms up, it must have looked like she was going to hug Hope, but Josie put her hands on both sides of Hope’s face an pulled her beautiful face to her own and pressed their lips together. It was a really fast kiss, it was more like a peck, than a real kiss because Josie pulled back as fast as leaned in.

She looked at Hope shyly who was still perplex at the taller girl’s action, but then she started to smile really big and Josie wasted no time to return an equally big smile. Hope came closer again and this time she cupped the other girl’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips moved together, fitting together so perfectly. Fireworks were exploding in both of them. They didn’t hear the loud cheers and gasps from their audience and teammates. That moment belonged just to them and for about a minute they forgot everything around them.

Putting their foreheads together they broke the kiss. Breathing heavily because that kiss left them breathless, but they didn’t let go of each other’s bodies just yet. “Wow” Josie whispered causing both of them to smile “Wow indeed” Hope replied, she lifted her head up a bit, so she could look into those chocolate eyes that Josie had. Her arms rested around Josie’s neck and laid on top of her shoulders.

For a moment they just admired the others face looking each other in the eye. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, sunshine?” Hope couldn’t keep that question in, she wanted to be with this girl so badly. Josie didn’t seem to expect that question and it took her a while to realize what the auburn-haired girl just had asked her. Josie didn’t answer the question, instead she connected their lips once more, closing her eyes in the process. The kiss was more aggressive than the previous once but before it got too heated Hope pulled away again, and met the pouty face of Josie “You didn’t answer my question” Hope smiled at the brunet who giggled a bit “I thought my answer was pretty clear” but Hope looked at her, like she wanted her to say it. “Yes, I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend!” That brought a smile to Hope’s lips and her blue eyes had an amazing sparkle in them as she pecked Josie’s lips once again.

“Josie!” The two girls in love broke their embrace and looked in the direction the voice came from, Josie’s Dad made his way up to his daughter. Josie walked up to him and fell into her father’s arms who lifted her up a bit and told her how proud he was of her “You were so amazing sweetie” Josie laughed and thank her dad before she said her next words “Dad, I would like you to meet Hope” She turned around to signal her girl to come over to them, As soon as she was next to them Josie took her hand in her own “My girlfriend” She introduced Hope and couldn’t fight the smile on her face as she said the word girlfriend. Hope blushed as she was introduced as Josie’s girlfriend for the first time. She wanted to shake Josie’s dads hand and put her own hand out but before she could say anything, the arms of the man were already wrapped around the small girl. “it’s really nice to meet you Hope” Hope returned the hug “You too” Josie loved that scene, she was so happy her dad didn’t make it awkward for Hope and just accepted her right away.

“You were great” Lizzie was suddenly standing in front of Josie, who didn’t expect to hear such a compliment from her twin. Lizzie was fidgeting with her light jacket and looked really nervously “I’m really sorry, Jo. I didn’t realize what a bitch I was to you until your friend over there-“ “my girlfriend” Josie interrupted her and a smile appeared on Lizzie’s lips “That’s great, Jo, I’m really happy for you. Anyways, she told me all those things and…Well…I guess All I wanted to do now is ask for your forgiveness.” Josie studied her sister’s face, she looked like she was really sorry, instead of wasting a lot of words the brown-haired twin took a step forward and pulled her sister into a big hug.

She talked to her family for a bit, Hope had gone to look for Rebekah and Josie saw them talking a few meters away. “I’m going to say hi to Hope’s aunt and will go take a shower afterwards, I will meet you guys at home?” she asked the people in front of her “Alright sweetie, take your time, this is your day we will see you at dinner.” Her dad answered. “Sounds good, bye guys!” she waved her family goodbye and heard them say goodbye too before she made her way over to her girlfriend. Good she loved the sound of that ‘_Her girlfriend’_.

She put a hand on Hopes shoulder and smiled at Rebekah “Hi” she greeted the blonde woman, who opened her arms to hug Josie “You were amazing, I didn’t know you were this good” Josie blushed a little at the compliment “Thank you” Josie said. They talked about the game for a bit before Josie asked Hope if she would come with her to the Locker rooms to get ready to leave. “Of course” Her girlfriend answered her and they said their goodbyes to Rebekah and walked off to the Changing rooms. “I still can’t really believe you’re my girlfriend, sunshine” Hope said “It feels amazing to say that” she laughed and Josie laughed with her “I know right, I can’t really believe it either” Josie took Hope’s hand again and just enjoyed the feeling for a moment “I can officially call you baby now” Josie realized shortly after. “like you didn’t do that before” Hope giggle and squeezed the taller girl’s hand a little more.

The girls laughed, giggled, blushed and smiled as they walked hand in hand through the sunshine.


End file.
